Emil Folsom
Emil Erbse Folsom is the next Princess in The Princess and the Pea. In the destiny conflict, he is a Royal, not because he likes his story or his role in it, but because he knows that by following through his destiny, he secures his family's happiness and well being. He rooms with Arthur Stonely . Appearance Emil has strawberry blonde hair, with a section shaved away. He has an olive complexion, and dark emerald green eyes. Often times there's a bruise visible, which he never remembers getting. He's got a somehwat crooked nose and a crooked smile. He wears a green tank-top, a brown jacket with slouching shoulders that he wears unzipped, and khakis. He wears green socks printed with a pea vine design, and brown boots. Personality *BABY **For whatever reason, the sight of tears in his eyes make people stop arguing **Don't swear around him *Loves History **Too many bad history jokes **his ice breakers include inserting random fact about the past that doesn't sound like it should be true but are into conversations. *Doesn't sleep. **Too many more important things to do *Goes with the flow *You tell a ridiculous lie you need him to be a part of and he'll go along, no explanation required *Doesn't care **Or cares too much depends on the situation *Allergic to peas, which is always really fun ''to explain *Dork **But like, a likeable dork * Family Family Emil was just born to a common family, that really couldn't afford to have another mouth to feed, but he never noticed that when he was growing up. His parents made sure he never went hungry, and he had a great life. Just when he got old enough to realize what a poor situation they were actually in, news came that the Princess's successor had "thrown her legacy in the trash" and he actually was destined to fulfill it now. Great! Father: Christrian Folsom Christian loves his only son, and told him that even if he is destined to do something, if he doesn't want to marry who the story dictates, than he was not to marry whoever it ends up being, even if it would help them immensely, he wasn't to sacrifice his happiness for them. Christian is labeled as a radical by the princess, but due to his son being her heir, she lets him stay in her kingdom. Mother: Freja Folsom Wants him to "marry who he wants" but "make sure they have money to support their in-laws." TBC Sister: Sofia Folsom Sofia is eight, and he kind of spoils her, now that he has the means to. She doesn't care, the only thing she ever asks for is to spend time with him when he vists them from the school. He loves her so much, and wants her to have everything she even thinks about wanting. Friends 'Aline Gelin' His best friend. TBC 'Lie Char' The waitress at Sofia's favorite restuarant, who usually serves them, and has taken a special interest in them since learning of Emil's destiny. It's weird to think of her as a friend, they only see her at the cafe, but she did give him her phone number, with permission to call her if he ever needed someone to talk to. Romance 'Clara Ginger' Some people think he could definitely do better, as Clara is a bit of a brat, but he loves her and will defend her from everything that people say about her. She has a good heart, and he wants other people to see that. They don't do anything big for Valentines, but they do always have fun together. Enemies 'Shana Plumm' Shana is to over the top and loud, and often is the first to criticize Clara. Clara admitted to him that for three years, Shana and her were competing to be able to date Emil, and when Emil chose Clara, Shana vowed to get revenge on them both. It's just pettiness on her part, but he worries it could increase. Interests '''History' If you couldn't tell from his insertion of history jerks literally everywhere he can, he's a history nerd, He loves learning about what happened before, and one of his favorite quotes is "History will be kind to me for I intend to write it." He thinks that captures the Rebel idealogy pretty well, and though he isn't one, he still likes the quote. Cooking TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:The Princess and the Pea